Without Thinking
by titenozzo
Summary: Post "Sans-Voir". Je suis nulle en sommaire alors venez lire. svp ; OS qui peut devenir une fiction longue sur demande.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, c'est ma première histoire mais ça fait pas mal de temps que je lis des fanfictions ce qui m'a motivé à écrire. **_

_**Ce OS se situe après "Sans-Voir" j'espère que vous allez aimer. Je peux le transformer en fiction plus longue si vous le voulez. :)**_

_**Bien sur les personnages de NCIS: Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas j'essaie juste d'attendre le début de la saison en écrivant sur eux. :P**_

Without Thinking

Parfois, les gens agissent de façons idiotes qui mettent leurs proches en danger. Ils agissent de façon égoïste. À l'inverse de ces personnes, il y a ceux qui agissent de façons idiotes mais afin de protéger leurs proches. Ils agissent de façon altruiste. G. Callen fait parti de cette deuxième catégorie de personnes. Peut être que ce qu'il a fait peut paraître idiot, peut être que cela va lui coûter sa carrière mais sa seule motivation était de vouloir protéger ses collègues, ses proches, sa famille. Bien sur le désir de vengeance l'a aussi poussé à commettre l'irréparable mais il a juste fait ce que les autres n'auraient jamais osé faire. Est-ce que ça fait de G. Callen un idiot ? Non. Alors oui, il a tué un homme mais il en avait déjà tué beaucoup plus tout au long de sa carrière. Et celui là ne déméritait pas moins que les autres. Celui là, avait tué deux personnes qu'il connaissait, deux proches. L'un étant un collègue et ami de longue date : L'agent spécial Mike Renko. L'autre était quelqu'un de bien même si Callen l'avait réalisé trop tard, il a maintenant du respect pour elle : l'agent spécial Lauren Hunter. Mais le « Caméléon » comme on l'appelait avait tué beaucoup plus de personnes et c'est ce qui avait poussé Callen a le tué, car il le méritait. Callen ne voulait pas prendre le risque que le Caméléon s'attaque à d'autres de ses proches en le laissant partir. Ils avaient déjà tous assez souffert par les morts de Renko et Hunter.

La personne ayant été la plus atteinte par ces morts est surement Henrietta «Hetty » Lange. Ce n'est jamais facile de perdre des agents mais ces morts le sont encore moins que les autres. Elle avait elle-même été cherché Hunter à l'orphelinat tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Callen. Quatre, c'est le nombre d'agents que Hetty a perdu. À la mort de Dom, elle avait donné sa démission au Directeur Vance que Callen avait par la suite volé. Cette fois encore, elle a donné sa démission qui, cette fois, a été acceptée avec regrets.

Sam, lui aussi doit souffrir. Même si il ne portait pas Hunter dans son cœur, il appréciait Renko et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Callen de ne pas tuer le Caméléon. Bien qu'il pense, comme Callen, que le Caméléon l'a mérité.

Ensuite il y a Kensi, Renko était son ami et elle l'a vu mourir devant ses yeux. Encore un homme qui part dans sa vie. Et bien que Deeks l'a surnomme « Kick-Ass Blye » tous savent bien que derrière cette carapace Kensi souffre et ça malgré toutes les tentatives que Deeks fait pour l'aider.

Quant à Deeks, il est le même, tout au moins en apparence. Car, derrière ses blagues et son sourire incessant, il a de la peine. Bien qu'il connaissait que peu Renko et qu'il en voulait toujours à Hunter d'avoir divisé les équipes (et l'avoir séparé de Kensi) lorsqu'elle était en charge de l'OPS, il est affecté par ces pertes.

Enfin il y a Eric et Nell, qui eux plongent dans le travail pour noyer leur peine. Nell cru même voir des larmes sur le visage d'Eric, aussitôt vues aussitôt disparues.

Callen l'a fait pour eux. Il ne se doutait surement pas que ce qui se passerait après son arrestation serait encore pire pour sa famille. Certains diront que c'était son instinct mais il a juste agit comme ça, sans réfléchir.

**_Voila ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en laissant des reviews. ^^_**

**_P.S. Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou autre._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, grâce à vos gentils commentaires je me suis décidée à écrire une suite.**_

_**Nouka: De rien ! j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer cette fic'.**_

_**Legend: Wow ! Merci pour ta review ! Je pense centrer cette fiction sur Callen (ba oui c'est lui qui a tiré quand même) mais les autres personnages auront comme même une grande place et je tiens à te prévenir il y aura surement du Densi même si je ne sais pas encore à quelle dose. Merci pour tes idées et ton avis j'essaierais d'en tenir compte. :)**_

_**SFgirl: Merci pour ta review, heureuse que cet épilogue t'es plu.**_

_**Les personnages de NCIS: Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! (Toujours désolé si il y a des fautes).**_

**Chapitre 1 : La prise de conscience**

Le plus dur lorsqu'on fait quelque chose, ce n'est pas de faire mais de subir les conséquences de ses actes. Callen avait tué un homme, on le sait et tout le monde entier doit le savoir. Maintenant, il doit en subir les conséquences bien qu'il ne regrette pas son acte. Faisons le bilan

Callen était en état d'arrestation dans une cellule d'un des postes de Police de Los Angeles et qu'est ce qu'il aimerait voir Deeks arriver avec son sourire enfantin de tous les jours et qu'il lui dise qu'il était libre. Quant bien même cela arriverait il faudrait, une fois sorti, faire face aux médias qui n'avaient loupés aucunes miettes de cette affaire. Oui, il était dans un sacré pétrin. Et dans la continuation de cette hypothèse farfelue le retour au NCIS était non négligeable.

Le NCIS était d'ailleurs complétement chamboulé après les actes de Callen. Hetty avait démissionné et Granger avait pris sa place. Toute l'équipe tentait de trouver un moyen de faire sortir Callen de sa cellule mais à part quelques autres agents de l'OPS qui savait la vrai valeur de Callen les autres refusaient de leur parler et donc de les aider. Ils étaient seuls contre tous. Sans compter les médias qui n'arrangeaient rien à la chose. Certaines tensions étaient même apparues au sein de l'équipe. Callen avait causé beaucoup plus de tort qu'il le pensait et devra en payer les pots cassés à son retour.

De son coté,Callen cru que les choses avançait quand un officier de Police lui annonça qu'il était transféré autre part. Mais il réalisa son erreur quand il vit l'entrepôt où ils l'avaient emmené. Ce n'était pas un bâtiment fédéral et ces hommes n'étaient pas des officiers de Police. Non, ces hommes étaient les hommes du Caméléon revenus pour venger leur Boss.

**_Voila c'est très court (même inacceptable), je ferais plus long pour les prochains et avec des dialogues._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews, à donner votre avis et à me donner des idées._**

**_Bisous et courage la saison 4 arrive bientôt._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Je suis de retour ! Je pense publier tout les weekends, excusez moi d'avance si ce n'est pas le cas._**

**_ Voici la suite plus longue que le chapitre précédent_****_._**

**_ Merci encore pour vos commentaires._**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas_**

**_Bonne Lecture (désolé si il y a des fautes)._**

Chapitre 3 : Our Turn to Play

Le QG de l'OPS était étonnamment... Calme. Pas un seul mot plus haut qu'un autre, pas un seul rire même discret et Eric n'avait même plus le droit d'utiliser ses sifflets (en plus de l'ordre de porter des pantalons). Deeks ne plaisantait plus, Sam et Kensi ne le charriaient plus, le cœur n'y était plus. Ils étaient tous à leurs bureaux en train de rédiger des rapports en retards. Cela faisait 1 semaine que Callen avait tué le Caméléon, ils avaient été obligés (par Granger) d'arrêter de travailler sur cette affaire et de laisser la justice faire son travail. Eric avait quand même piraté le réseau de la police de Los Angeles afin d'être alerté à chaque fois que le nom de Callen apparaissait quelque part. Il failli de tomber de son fauteuil quand son ordinateur émit ce petit bruit significatif des alertes.

Sam, Kensi et Deeks étaient toujours sur leurs rapports quand ils furent informés respectivement d'un nouvel email. Sam manqua de renverser son café à la lecture du message, Kensi émit un petit cri de stupeur et Deeks tomba de sa chaise. Sans un mot ils se précipitèrent dans la salle des opérations sous l'œil curieux de Granger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a Eric ? demanda Sam en rentrant.

-La Police vient de signaler une alerte à propos de Callen.

- Pour quel motif ? questionna Kensi.

- Evasion. dit Nell.

- QUOI ? dit Kensi de stupeur.

-Ils vont croire qu'on est derrière tous ça maintenant. On a des détails ? demanda Sam.

- Il y a deux jours Callen devait être transférer dans un endroit plus sécurisé mais il n'est jamais arrivé à destination. Répondit Eric.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas été mis au courant ? demanda Deeks.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi l'agent de Liaison Deeks, Non ? Dit Sam.

- Remet pas la faute sur moi, peut être que si tu avais pu raisonné ton coéquipier on n'en serait pas là.

- Tu insinues que..

- STOP ! Dit Kensi. Nan mais vous vous êtes vu ? On dirait un combat de coqs ! Ils faut rester solidaires ce n'est pas chacun de son coté qu'on va retrouver Callen. On a des vidéos qui nous montrent la camionnette ?

-Je vais regarder. Oui. Dit Nell en affichant les images à l'écran.

-Zoom sur le conducteur, et ceux qui entourent Callen. Dit Sam.

-Ok.

- Alors soit ils sont nouveaux, ce que je doute car on n'ordonne pas aux bleus de veiller sur le nouveau « ennemi public n°1 », soit ce ne sont pas des flics.

-Je lance une reconnaissance faciale. Dit Eric.

-Pour qui ? Intervient Granger qui venait d'entrer. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Silence.

-Agent Hanna ?

-Callen a disparu, la police pense à une évasion. Peut être même qu'ils pensent que c'est nous.

-ça y est ! J'ai des résultats. Que des ressortissants Français. Dit Nell.

- Les hommes du Caméléon. Dit Granger. Une idée où ils ont allés ?

- Un entrepôt à la périphérie de la ville. L'adresse est sur vos portables dit Eric.

- Ok on y va. Dit Sam.

- Une minute agent Hanna. L'interrompit Granger. Laisser faire la police.

-ça fait deux jours, et ils n'ont rien. C'est à nous de jouer maintenant.

_**C'est toujours un peu court veuillez m'en excuser.**_

**_N'hésitez_**_** pas à me laisser commentaires, critique ou conseils.**_

_**à la prochaine!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Vos reviews me font très plaisir ! **_

_**Je vous laisse lire, encore une fois ce n'est pas très long mais j'essaie de faire de plus en plus long. Promis.**_

_** Désolé si il y a des fautes. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

Chapitre 4

Le noir. Voila tout ce que Callen pouvait voir. Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il fermait et ouvrait les yeux, le résultat était toujours le même. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Aucunes chances de savoir. Il savait ,quand, il était parti du poste de police mais ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était enfermé là.

Il n'avait aucun doutes sur l'identité de ses ravisseurs : Les hommes du Caméléon. Après que Callen l'ai tué, certains de ses hommes de main avaient été arrêtés mais les autres n'avaient pas pu être localisés. Leur groupe avait dut être chamboulé après la mort de leur chef, un autre homme avait surement dut prendre le relais, le même homme qui avait dut ordonner son enlèvement.

Callen savait maintenant où les trouver, bien sur il fallait d'abord savoir où lui même était retenu.

Il espérait à tout moment voir la porte s'ouvrir, la lumière refaire surface et voir ses coéquipiers.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma mais ce n'était pas ses coéquipiers qui venaient d'entrer. Oh non.

Il fut soulevé par deux hommes tandis qu'un troisième entra dans la pièce. Le nouveau chef.

-Bien installé ? dit l'homme.

-J'ai connu mieux. Répondit G.

- Tant mieux car ça va être pire.

Il ordonna à un de ses hommes de frapper Callen. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois, après ça Callen ne compta plus.

-Tu as ton compte là ? demanda l'homme.

Voyant que Callen crachait son sang il ricana.

Tous les hommes sortirent de la pièce laissant Callen seul encore une fois.

Au même moment à bord d'une camionnette du NCIS : 

-à droite ! Non pas à gauche à droite Kensi !

-Je sais ce que je fais Deeks.

- Laisse-la conduire comme elle le veut Deeks. Dit Sam.

- Si tu veux mourir plus ou moins jeune c'est toi qui voit. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis à l'arrière du véhicule ? Kensi est ma coéquipière c'est moi qui devrait être à l'avant.

- Tu n'es pas à l'avant pour qu'on puisse moins t'entendre. Lui répondit Sam.

- Et pourquoi c'est Kensi qui conduit ? Monsieur « Gros Muscle qui a réponse à tout ».

- Parce que je ne voulais pas assister encore une fois à un combat de coqs pour savoir qui allait conduire, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. D'ailleurs on y est. Dit Kensi.

-C'est l'entrepôt typique où j'irais cacher quelqu'un. Dit Sam.

-Ouais c'est sûr pas très original. On dirait qu'ils sont en manque d'inspiration depuis que Callen a zigouillé leur boss. Dit Deeks. Attends, « où tu irais » ? Dans le sens que tu as déjà enlevé quelqu'un ?

-Ça risque d'être toi le prochain si tu la ferme pas Deeks. Dit Kensi.

-Exactement ! Dit Sam. Vous entrez par devant, je passe par l'arrière. On y va.

Dans la pièce où était Callen :

Il avait du s'assoupir un peu car il fut réveillé par des bruits de tirs. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Et cette fois ce n'était pas les hommes du Caméléon. Non, c'était une femme. Callen ne la voyait pas distinctement à cause du coquart qu'il avait à l'œil.

-Les gars j'ai trouvé Callen. Il est bien amoché mais il est en vie.

Kensi! Ses coéquipiers, son équipe, sa famille l'avait retrouvé.

Kensi s'approcha de lui tandis que Sam entra dans la pièce.

-G. est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sam.

- Ça pourrait être mieux mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, je pourrais être mort.

- En même temps tu les as un peu cherchés non ? Demanda Deeks qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Ils sont tous morts ? demanda Callen qui décida de ne pas relever ce que Deeks venait de dire.

- Non, seulement deux. Il y en avait cinq autres qui ont réussit à s'enfuir. Lui répondit Kensi.

- Une idée de leur prochain objectif G. ? Dit Sam.

- Hetty.

_**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**La seconde partie de l'action va commencer. Une idée d'où est cachée Hetty ?**_

_**;)**_

_**à la semaine prochaine !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée du retard.**_

_** Ce chapitre est (un peu) plus long. J'avais une panne d'inspiration.**_

_**C'est pourquoi toutes les idées que vous avez son bonnes à prendre.**_

_**Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**_

_**Et encore désolé si il y a des fautes.**_

_**Bonne Lecture et bon dimanche.**_

**Chapitre 5 : A Never Ending Story**

Ça n'allait donc pas finir cette histoire. L'affaire du « Caméléon » durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il lui avait échappé une première fois et la deuxième fois qu'il avait eu affaire à lui il avait tué 2 personnes à qui il tenait. Et maintenant, même mort, le «Caméléon» continuait à s'en prendre à sa famille. Il n'en voulait pas à Sam, Kensi et Deeks de n'avoir pas pu arrêter tous les hommes du « Caméléon » après tout c'était à cause de lui et lui seul que toute cette histoire.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait laisser présager ce qu'ils planifiaient de faire ? Dit Sam en sortant Callen de ses pensées.

- Non je n'ai rien entendu et vas y mollo avec le bandage si ça continue mon sang ne va même plus passer.

-Désolé, j'essaie juste de te soigner avec mes rudiments datant des Navy SEALS. On en serait pas là si tu avais accepté qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Une idée d'où est cachée Hetty ? demanda Kensi.

-Sur son yacht. Répondit Sam.

-Son Yacht ? dit Deeks.

- Vraiment ? Ça t'étonne Deeks ? Elle a bien une Jaguar. Répondit Kensi.

-Elle l'a remis à l'eau ? Demanda Callen.

-Oui en tout cas c'est là que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Répondit Sam.

-Tu l'as vu ? Quand ça ? Demanda Callen

-Hier elle semblait en pleine forme.

-Vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir faire un tour de bateau ? Demanda Deeks.

- Tais-toi et conduis Deeks ! Dit Kensi.

Baie de Santa Monica

-Bon alors il ressemble à quoi le navire d'Hetty ? Gros, petit ? Demanda Deeks en sortant de la voiture.

-Vois par toi-même. Dit Sam en lui pointant du doigt un bateau tout à fait sublime nommé « Lady H »

-Wow c'est un grand bateau pour une toute petite femme. Dit Deeks

-Hetty vous êtes là dedans ? Cria Callen.

Pas de réponse.

-Ok on monte. Dit Callen .

Ils fouillèrent le bateau quand Kensi, qui s'apprêtait à redescendre entendit un bruit bien trop familier à son goût. Elle ouvrit une de ces boites qui permettent de ranger des gilets de sauvetages quand elle cria.

-Les Gars une bombe !

Ils se précipitèrent tous hors du bateau. Callen et Sam sautèrent en roulant sur le perron en bois. Kensi se jeta sur son partenaire et l'entraina dans l'eau.

-Ça va ? demanda Sam.

-Ouais et toi ? Répondit Callen.

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de sauter d'un bateau qui a explosé.

-Kensi ? Deeks ? Cria Callen.

-On va bien à part que Kensi m'a déboitée l'épaule. Dit Deeks.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te sauver les fesses Deeks.

-Merci mais mes fesses auraient pu très bien se sauver toutes seules.

-Kensi , la bombe, de quel type ? Demanda Sam.

-Artisanale avec un minuteur il était trop tard pour pouvoir la désamorcer.

- Deux choses: de 1) C'est mort pour un tour de bateau et de 2) Hetty va nous tuer. Dit Deeks en contemplant l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Si on arrive à la retrouver. Dit Callen.

Une heure plus tard une équipe était arrivée pour tenter de trouver des indices. Callen, Sam, Kensi et Deeks étaient à l'écart quand Granger arriva.

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il se stoppa en voyant Callen.

-Agent Callen ravis de vous revoir parmi nous mais j'aurais aimé que vous ne fassiez pas sauter le bateau d'Hetty.

- Désolé de vous décevoir Granger mais ce n'était pas moi. Mais les hommes du « Caméléon » on a réussi à les tracer ?

- Ils ont été repérés dans un quartier résidentiel de luxe.

- Ils surveillent Hetty ? Dit Kensi.

-Faudrait encore qu'elle y soit. Dit Sam.

-Et bien on va aller vérifier ça. Dit Callen

_**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**_

_**La suite mercredi ou samedi prochain en fonction de mon inspiration.**_

_**:)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser de gentilles reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour, je vous poste le dernier chapitre. :( _**

**_Et oui mon manque d'inspiration ne me permet pas de continuer plus que ça._**

**_Je vous ai quand même concocté une Fin digne de ce nom (enfin j'espère)._**

**_Les personnages de NCIS: Los Angeles ne m'appartiennent pas ( je m'amuse juste avec)._**

**_Encore désolé si il y a des fautes._**

**_Bonne Lecture._**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Un mauvais pressentiment. Henrietta Lange, ou Hetty, avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Le « Caméléon » avait déjà tué beaucoup trop de personnes, et surtout trop de personnes auxquels elle tenait. Elle choisissait ses agents avec grands soins. Certains comme Callen ou Hunter avaient été repérés très tôt. Elle se souvient de toutes ses premières rencontres avec ses agents.

Sam n'était même pas encore retraité des Navy SEALS lorsque Hetty le rencontra pour la première fois. Un des hommes de l'unité de Sam avait été retrouvé mort et ils avaient dût faire appel à Sam pour l'enquête. Un mois plus tard il devenait agent spécial et avait Callen comme 1er co-équipier.

Kensi était rentrée au NCIS dans le but de retrouver les meurtriers de son père mais Hetty avait bien vu un grand potentiel dans cette jeune femme un peu perdue et qui était issue d'une famille de militaires.

Eric et Nell ont été tout deux recrutés à peine diplômés, sans expérience, mais très qualifiés. Les agents de terrains ne font pas tout, les opérateurs et analystes sont indispensables à la réussite d'une enquête.

En ce qui concerne Deeks, bien qu'il ne soit pas (encore) un agent du NCIS, Hetty a tout de suite vu en lui toutes les qualités requises pour devenir un agent. Même si il n'aurait pas fait parti du LAPD, elle lui aurait proposé de rejoindre les rangs du NCIS (après avoir été blanchi de tous soupçons dans l'affaire lors de laquelle ils l'avaient rencontré). Malgré son premier refus de devenir un Agent du NCIS, Hetty était sure qu'il en deviendrait un, quand il serait prêt.

Le problème d'Hetty était qu'elle s'attachait à ses agents. Elle les considérait tous comme sa famille, tous ces agents sous ses ordres pour qui elle était inquiète à chaque missions dangereuses.

Et ce moment était un de ces moments où elle se faisait du soucis pour ses agents. Elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à réussir, elle avait juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par l'entrée de 2 hommes, armés.

Du coté de Callen, Sam, Kensi et Deeks

Ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Hetty 20 minutes après avoir quitté son bateau, ou du moins ce qu'il reste de son bateau. Habituellement cela leur aurait pris 45 minutes mais ils savaient tous que le temps jouait contre eux.

-Les hommes du « Caméléon ». Dit Kensi en montrant une voiture noire à proximité de la maison d'Hetty

- Une deuxième de l'autre coté de la rue, et un homme en noir à près du portail. Dit Sam.

-Deeks, Kensi vous allez les distraire pendant que Sam et moi on rentre dans la maison.

-Okay, on la joue comment Princesse ? Demanda Deeks avec malice.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon on la joue au chien castré. Réponda Kensi.

-Tu vois un chien quelque part ?

- On n'a pas besoin d'un chien. Dit Kensi en sortant de la voiture et en prenant un calepin de son sac.

Deeks déglutit tout en sortant à son tour.

Il rejoignit Kensi et ils s'approchèrent de la voiture des hommes du « caméléon » la plus proche. Kensi écrivit quelque chose sur le calepin.

-Excusez-moi. dit Kensi en toquant à la fenêtre du véhicule.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit. Deux hommes étaient dans la voiture.

-Excusez moi, est ce que vous voulez bien signer cette pétition. Dit Kensi.

-Oui c'est pour qu'on interdise le passage des touristes dans cette rue, on est sans cesse dérangés par des fans qui veulent savoir où se trouve la Maison des Brangelina.

- Je ne suis pas du coin. Répondit l'un des hommes en refermant la fenêtre.

Kensi le stoppa.

-Aller on ne vous demande pas votre adresse juste une signature.

-Ok. Dit l'homme en prenant le calepin.

Pendant ce temps, Callen et Sam se rapprochèrent du portail, vêtus d'uniformes de livreurs.

-Bonjour on a une livraison pour Henrietta Lange. Dit Callen en faisant mine de regarder un bon de livraison.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas ici. Dit l'homme.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda Sam tenant une boite à la main.

-Oui.

-Dommage, mauvaise réponse. Dit Callen en sortant son arme.

-Aller ouvrez nous le portail. Dit Sam en sortant son arme aussi.

Au moment où l'homme ouvrit le portail et qu'il pénètrent dans le jardin, Sam l'attrapa et lui fit la prie du sommeil.

Callen l'attacha en prenant de soin de reprendre l'arme de l'homme.

-Il se passe quelque chose dit l'homme auquel Kensi et Deeks faisaient signer la fausse pétition.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture.

-Hop Hop Hop. Dit Deeks.

- Vous allez où comme ça? Dit Kensi.

Voyant que Kensi et Deeks pointaient leurs armes sur eux, les hommes firent mine de se rendre.

L'un voulu riposter. Deeks lui tira dessus. L'autre prit au dépourvu tenta de redémarrer la voiture. Kensi le stoppa en le traînant par terre.

-Mort. Dit Deeks après avoir vérifié l'état de l'homme sur lequel il avait tiré.

-Deeks sérieusement ? La Maison des Brangelina ? Tu regarde trop les News Peoples. Dit Kensi en menottant l'autre homme du « Caméléon ».

-Ba quoi il faut bien se renseigner sur qui sont tes voisins, on en a eu la preuve non ? Demanda Deeks.

-Ouais c'est ça. Répondit Kensi, elle voyait très bien à quelle affaire Deeks faisait allusion.

Ils rejoignirent Callen et Sam.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et découvrirent une scène plutôt... Surprenante.

Deux hommes étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, bâillonnés au milieu de l'entrée.

-Je commençais à vous attendre. Dit une voix que Callen connaissait bien.

-Hetty ? Dit Deeks en voyant la petite silhouette de sa patronne.

-Ils ne vous ont rien fait ? Demanda Kensi.

-Oh je crois qu'ils n'en on pas eu le temps Melle Blye. Répondit Hetty.

-Comment c'est .. Commença Callen.

- possible ? Lui répondit Hetty. Je ne pensais pas que vous me connaissiez si mal , on dirait que ce petit séjour en prison vous a fait perdre la mémoire.

-Ravis de vous voir saine et sauf. Dit Sam.

-Moi aussi. Dit Hetty. Moi aussi.

Elle avait peut être tort, finalement, d'avoir eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Ils étaient capables, eux aussi, de tout faire pour sauver leur famille. Même agir sans réfléchir.

_Voila j'espère que cette fiction vous a plu._

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont poussés à continuer._

_Alors merci à:_

_Legend_

_Nouka_

**_arthemisdu44 et SFgirl_**

**_et _**

**_Poupoulle_**

**_Si vous êtes partant pour un épilogue, faites le moi savoir._**

**_à la prochaine j'espère :)_**

**_titenozzo_**


	7. Epilogue

**_Bonsoir et Bonne Année, désolé pour ce retard inexcusable mais entre les cours et le reste je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. _**

**_Voila l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Et Merci encore d'avoir suivit cette histoire_**

**_Ncis: Los Angeles et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Désolé s'il y a des fautes._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

Epilogue

Lorsque que l'on passe beaucoup de temps avec des personnes on fini par s'attacher à eux peu importe les différences, les goûts, les défauts. Et cela est encore plus vrai lorsqu'on remet sa propre vie entre les mains de ces personnes, lorsqu'on leur accorde notre confiance.

Au fil des années, au fil des épreuves, au fil des départs et des arrivées, cette équipe du NCIS était devenue une véritable famille. Et tout comme une famille, la perte (ou les pertes) d'un des leurs était difficile à surmonter.

Malgré le soleil brulant de Los Angeles, l'humeur du jour était peu joyeuse. Aujourd'hui ils disaient « au revoir » à un des leurs.

L'enterrement d'Hunter avait eu lieu 2 jours auparavant, il y avait eu du monde mais moins qu'aujourd'hui. Renko était quelqu'un d'apprécié au NCIS malgré qu'il n'était que rarement dans les locaux tout le monde le connaissait.

Ils étaient tous là. Hetty était devant à coté des parents de l'agent décédé. Ne disant pas un mot, il y avait un air grave sur son visage. Sa tristesse était dissimulée mais elle restait visible pour l'homme se tenant un rang derrière.

Callen était impassible, comme à son habitude. Malgré ça, il se sentait responsable de la mort de Renko même après avoir tué le « Caméléon ». Sam et sa femme étaient debout à coté de Callen. Sam s'inquiétait propos de Callen, et la femme de Sam s'inquiétait à propos de Sam.

A coté d'eux, il y avait Kensi et Deeks. Ils étaient proches, même que durant un instant Nell crut que les mains de l'agent et du détective étaient entrelacées.

Nell, quant à elle était à coté d'Eric. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Renko mais elle voyait la peine dans les yeux de son ami, et cela l'attristait.

Après les derniers « au revoir » à Mike, l'équipe rentra à l'OPS.

-Bon.. Qui vient boire un verre avec moi ? Demanda Deeks.

-Tu es sérieux tu veux vraiment aller te saouler aujourd'hui Deeks ? Le questionna Sam.

-C'est ma tournée. Répondit le Blond avec malice.

-Ok, ça m'a convaincu, je viens. Dit Kensi.

-C'est vrai que ça devient tout de suite plus intéressant. Dit Callen.

-De quoi ? De pouvoir vider le compte en banque de Deeks ? Je suis d'accord ! Dit Sam.

-Je viens. Dit Eric

-Moi aussi. Dit Nell.

-Et ba Voila ! Vous allez voir je connais un Super Bar.

-Si c'est un de ces Bars pour Surfeurs, Deeks, je te jure tu finis dans la benne à ordure. Dit Sam

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie lorsque Callen s'arrêta.

-Vous venez avec nous Hetty ?

-Avec plaisir , j'attendais que vous me le demandiez.

Ils arriveraient à surmonter cette épreuve de plus, comme ils arriveraient à surmonter les suivantes. Après tout en y réfléchissant c'est ce que fait toutes les Familles. Non ?

**_Tadam!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé, et si vous n'avez pas aimé .. commentez aussi. :)_**

**_J'ai une autre fiction en préparation mais j'attend de bien avancer dans l'écriture avant de vous la poster. _**

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous interesse, je tiens à prevenir que ce sera une fiction centrée sur Deeks et Kensi._**

**_Voila. à Bientôt !_**

**_Titenozzo_**


End file.
